


My prospects are golden with you

by thepilot



Category: The Sisters Brothers (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: He nuzzled his neck into John’s, and received no response. Sighing internally he decided to climb out of their massive bed and poke around the room. He'd been living with John for several months now, and loved sneaking peeks at the writing works John didn't want to share just yet.Part of my Modern AU.





	My prospects are golden with you

Hermann groaned, his limbs tingling as he curled into the sleeping body beside him. It wasn't often that he was awake before John, but he'd been in the situation a few times before. When John was asleep,  _ truly asleep,  _ there was no way of waking him up. He nuzzled his neck into John’s, and received no response. Sighing internally, he decided to climb out of their massive bed and poke around the room. He'd been living with John for several months now, and loved sneaking peeks at the writing works John didn't want to share just yet. 

 

With a kiss to John’s cheek he rolled out of bed, tugging his boxers up as he padded across the room to John’s desk. He rifled through a few papers before settling on reading a smaller crumpled paper in the trash can beneath a candy wrapper. Hermann smoothed out the paper and began skimming the page. 

 

_ I find that I am at a desperate loss for how to describe my first love-making with Hermann. _

 

Hermann raised an eyebrow as he looked back at John’s sleeping form, but couldn't help mumbling “‘love-making?’ Really?”

 

_ The first eve- _

 

“‘Eve?’ John I love your stupid words.”

 

_ -the sun was just setting, a brilliant hue of purple and orange. We were sitting out on the patio, the summer temperatures still lingering on, when Hermann crawled into my lap, brushing his beautiful pink lips against my neck. I laughed, wrapping my arms around him and sighing into his soft skin. He lifted his head and his dark, endless eyes found mine, and soon our lips met as the sun met the horizon. I gently pushed Hermann back against the chair, running my fingers through his soft hair. The movement won me an approving hum, and I sucked in a breath before kissing him deeply. My pulse was quickening, and the desperate whimper that escaped Hermann awakened a fire within me.  _

 

There was no more on the page. Hermann started rummaging around in the garbage can, pulling out each crumpled paper he could find. “Tell me more about the fire!” he exclaimed softly, smoothing out several papers and mumbling the top text:

 

“‘This morning I brushed my teeth,’” Hermann sighed, tossing the paper aside. 

 

“‘I fucked into him more vigorously, sucking in a breath.’ Well that's not it yet but we’re going back to that one!”

 

 _“‘_ The fire was being fanned, ever so softly, rising, climbing _._ Hermann pulled back.’ That's definitely it.” Hermann started reading silently once more. 

 

_ “I want you,” he breathed, and I knew at that moment I was entirely Hermann’s and he mine. We sat up together, and I slipped the suspenders from Hermann’s shoulders. He leaned into me and ran his hand down my chest before pushing his palm down to my cock. I gasped, seeking out a kiss to express my gratitude. My hands ran frantically over Hermann’s body as he cupped and rubbed me through my jeans. I inclined my hips to his touch, and felt his moustache twitch up into a smile.  _

 

_ My mind was blank, but my body was alive with sensation. I sought out the waist of his trousers and tugged his shirt free, running my hands up his chest. I lingered on the hairs that collect at his stomach and brushed along there before dipping my fingers below his waistband. Hermann kissed me deeper and in passionate earnest, and pushed be back against the cushion of the lounge chair, gaining me easier access to the button and zipper of his fly. I took my time, relishing in the feeling of Hermann’s hand still on my loin. _

 

“No, John, we’re having a talk about your use of language,” Hermann smirked, turning to look at the sleeping form still on the bed. “If he uses ‘member’  I'm dumping cold water on him...”

 

_ Hermann smirked again and my lips joined him in mirth as I slipped my hand down to his cock and rubbed my thumb along the length. The response from Hermann was a delightful hum as he started loosening the waist of my trousers. He backed off me suddenly-  _

 

“Because I just wanted to fuck!” Hermann laughed quietly.

 

_ -lifting his shirt over his head and hopping around to take his sneakers off. I tucked my hands behind my head, watching as he stepped out of his trousers and he crawled back on me, nothing but his boxers and socks on now. He brushed his lips across mine and I moaned at the feeling of his hard cock against my thigh.  _

 

_ “I need you naked, too, John,” he whispered against my mouth. The words sent a chill down my spine, and I was happy to oblige, gently pushing Hermann off me so I could strip down. He watched with hungry eyes, a hand palming at his still-clothed cock as I undressed. I folded my clothes and sat back down, this time pushing Hermann back against the cushion and grinding against him before I crawled to the end of the chair and started kissing up his leg. His hand wound its way into my hair, and I looked up, seeing the heat in his eyes. I said nothing as I reached his thighs, my hands rubbing up his chest. He grabbed one of my hands and brought it up to his mouth and kissed my knuckles before spreading my fingers so he could suck on each one.  _

 

_ I let out a pleased hum as I started kissing at the fabric of his boxers. _

 

The words ended and Hermann sought out the next page. “I'm buying you a proper spiral notebook for writing out sex scenes next time.”

 

_ Hermann kissed my knuckles once more before letting my hands rest against his chest. I looked up before pushing his boxers past his cock, exposing the prize I sought.  _

 

Hermann shifted in the chair, his body starting to respond to the words he was reading and the memory of what had passed between them. 

 

_ My lips closed around his tip, and I heard a hiss. I looked up with Hermann’s cock placed to my mouth to see him licking his lips. I pulled off, smiling, before trailing my tongue down his shaft. I felt his hand in my hair once more as I licked along his length and hummed. I took his tip in my mouth, running my tongue over his slit before sliding my mouth down to fully enclose his cock. Hermann moaned and gently tugged my hair, and I knew we were both gone.  _

 

_ It felt like time had stopped as I started sliding my mouth up and down his cock, and there was nothing before me but Hermann. I pulled away to suck in a proper breath, and Hermann took the opportunity to wiggle his boxers off. He brought a finger beneath my chin to bring my lips up to meet his and I sighed.  _

 

_ “You're exquisite,” I managed to breathe, and Hermann just smiled, kissing me once more. I slipped my hand down his chest and then his cock, letting the tips of my fingers brush along his sac. Hermann reacted by spreading his legs for me, and I trailed my fingers down to his hole.  _

 

_ “I want this. All the way,” he gasped, as my finger teased his rim.  _

 

“I want this damn story to be contained in one place, too,” Hermann mumbled, seeking out the next page to continue. John had at least contained the next bit onto the front and back, but Hermann knew from one of the first pages he'd discovered that not all was there. At some point, Hermann had started playing with his cock: he was much too involved in this retelling to simply sit and read it. He wasn't entirely certain how he'd proceed once he'd concluded, though. 

 

_ “Let’s go inside, love,” I hummed, pulling my hand away and getting to my feet. Hermann stood, not wasting any time in leading the way to my bedroom. I followed along like a lost lamb, but was soon trailing far behind as Hermann took off in a sprint. I was unsurprised to have him beat me to our bedroom, and he was waiting, legs sprawled and arms held out to the side. I wanted to say something,  _ anything _ about how beautiful he looked, but I found the words impossible to form. After a few moments of staring at Hermann, I finally remembered that he was there waiting for me and I sprung to action, grabbing the small bottle of lube I had concealed in my nightstand. Hermann’s eyes tracked mine, and as I came to settle on top of him, he brought his knees up, spreading even more. He must've known what he was doing to me, because he was grinning wickedly.  _

 

“Oh I most certainly knew,” Hermann smirked.

 

_ I gulped, fumbling to get the cap popped up and squeezing a bit too much of the lube onto my hands and having it drip onto Hermann’s stomach. He didn't seem to mind, or he made no show of caring about my messiness. I took a deep breath and let a finger trace around his rim before penetrating in. Hermann pushed his head against the pillow with a moan, and I remained still, feeling him tighten and relax a few times. I maneuvered my finger, making sure that Hermann was well-adjusted before I slipped a second finger in. I was surprised when I felt Hermann push his hips towards me, and I looked up to see how eager his face was. I returned to the task at hand, scissoring my fingers a bit before slipping in a third finger. I wanted to savor this moment, the feeling of making Hermann feel good, and the feeling of him wanting me. He moaned and pushed down against my hand, taking my fingers impossibly deep. I knew he'd gotten what he wanted when he let out a yelp. I let him control himself fucking onto my fingers for several turns until I leaned down to kiss him. Hermann stilled as I pulled back. This was the moment we’d come so close to before, but had never actually gotten to.  _

 

_ “I love you,” I whispered, leaning back into my prior position. I started lining my cock up with my fingers and I nearly passed out at the sight. In as elegant as a motion as I could make it, I slipped my fingers out as I pushed my cock into his hole. We both moaned, and I felt like my heart was ready to burst. This most intimate connection joined us together as one entity, and to feel Hermann surrounding my cock was a gift I almost wasn't prepared for. How had we come to this, and how could I worship him better? _

 

_ I pushed in as deep as I could go, then Hermann adjusted himself, finally wrapping his legs around my hips and hooking his ankles. I bent to kiss him once more, stealing a quick kiss of courage before sliding out the first time.  _

 

_ I took it slow, letting both of our bodies adjust. Hermann’s hands were roaming over my body, lingering on my shoulders. He smiled and nodded, giving me his consent that he was ready for me.  _

 

_ “ _ Oh come on, John! This is the worst page break ever!” Hermann said, a bit louder than he'd intended. He was quite certain he knew which page was next, and eagerly started reading it. 

 

_ I fucked into him more vigorously, sucking in a breath. Hermann was grunting with each thrust, and I was crying out in pleasure. It didn't take long to reach the edge, and I slipped out of Hermann, letting my cock rest beside his as I came on his stomach. I was blind, barely able to control my limbs, but I managed to wrap my hand around Hermann’s cock. He cried out and I smiled lovingly at him, letting him come and pumping him to completion. We were both panting, and I leaned up to kiss Hermann as gently as I could. I finally collapsed to his side, and he tucked into me, nuzzling his soft head into my neck. I felt his breath even out after a time and wrapped him in my arms until I too, fell asleep.  _

 

Hermann set the page aside and let out a heavy sigh. There was no more left to read, and now he was left with the arousal the words and memory of the experience had caused. He peered over his shoulder and saw that John was still sleeping, and decided to ride his erection out in the shower. 

 

————————

 

When Hermann emerged from the bathroom, he saw John sitting up in bed, scrolling through his phone. He looked up to smile at Hermann. 

 

“Good morning, my love. Was sleep kind to you last night?” 

 

Hermann smiled back, and shrugged his shoulders as he yawned, letting the towel he had wrapped around his waist slip off. He crawled onto the bed, his hair still a little wet. He gave John a kiss. 

 

“Wonderful. You?” 

 

John sighed and wrapped his arms around Hermann, pulling him into his chest. 

 

“Very pleasant, thank you.”

 

They lay in silence for awhile, until John noticed the uncrumpled papers on his desk. 

 

“Hermann, were you reading some of my discarded musings?” His tone wasn’t accusatory, and Hermann shrugged. 

 

“Mhmm,” Hermann hummed. “And we’re buying you a spiral bound notebook. It’s incredibly difficult to read when you’ve got to seek out a new page.”

 

John gaped at Hermann, but there was a hint of amusement to his voice. “Ah. So I take it you didn’t read my musings on brushing teeth or watering flowers?” 

 

Hermann shook his head. “No, love, I read what you’d written about the first time we had sex and I ended up having to wack myself off in the bathroom, if that is a testament to your writing skills,” Hermann said simply.

 

John frowned. Hermann was sure he’d be reprimanded for reading something intended to be discarded, but he seemed more interested in the latter part of Hermann’s confession. “Just now? And you didn’t invite me?” 

 

Hermann sat up, his mustache twitching up as he grinned wickedly. “You were sound asleep. I’m not about to rob someone of their slumber.”

 

John was about to protest when Hermann put a finger to John’s lips. “I got myself ‘ready’ while I was in the shower.”

 

The realization spread across John’s brow and he kissed Hermann’s cheek. “You are a wicked and delightful man, Hermann.”

 

Hermann slid a hand down to John’s cock and started pushing and rubbing his palm along his bulge. 

 

“Mmm...a morning fuck,” Hermann sighed. “Just promise you write this one in a notebook. I can already tell it’s going to take up a lot of pages.” 


End file.
